Ouran High School Host Club and Fairy Tail crossover
by thehappykitten
Summary: Lucy saw Natsu and Lisanna kiss and she was heartbroken so she moved to Japan for a while and went to Ouran High School and sees the Host Club but she remembered she doesn't have a house to stay in, but who will offer? and will a certain host club fall in love with her? Read this to find out! Rated T for romance and Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second fanfiction and I appreciate you all for supporting me! This fanfic is a crossover with a little crossover love. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Fairy Tail or Ouran highschool host club**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was sitting at the bar where I normally sit and was smiling at my guild mates how they always fight and that is what makes it lively but then while talking to Mira I heard everyone call out "KISS HER NATSU KISS HER!" and I turned and saw Natsu kissing Lisanna and I was heartbroken.

My heart was shattered into million pieces. I wished that never happened and most of all I wished that I have never seen that. I ran out of the guild while everyone was cheering and arrived at my house. I felt like I wanted to leave Fairy Tail but wanted to leave something behind for them and knew it was going to be a letter. I started writing it all day through the night and at midnight I went in the guild where no one was here and knew the Master was going to be in there looking at the magazine.

I went in and saw Master hiding a piece of paper "I wasn't doing anything or looking at anything" he said then I said "I would like to leave Fairy Tail" "but why? My child" he said shocked and I said "don't worry master but give the guild these letters and tell them to not look for me..." he nodded and placed his hand on my hand and the guild mark was gone and I left.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I entered the guild late as usual and saw that Lucy wasn't here she was always here first but something smelt different. I then saw the Gramps (the master) came out and said "I have sad news everyone...Lucy has left the guild" everyone was in silence and he had letters in his hands and said "here are your letters. I am going to read them to you and some of you have presents...

_Dear Natsu,_

_I was heartbroken that you kiss Lisanna I actually liked you but you kissed Lisanna. Don't bother finding me because I would probably be somewhere else by now. The Lucy you know is gone don't worry at least Lisanna can join your team now and you wouldn't have to go on a lot of jobs because of my rent. I know you won't care and all so bye! Good luck with Lisanna and if you hurt the people I love in Fairy Tail you are dead meat... _that was Natsu's letter" Gramps said and tears were running down my face.

I really regretted what I have done and wished that had never ever happened.

**Wendy P.O.V**

I was really sad about that chocking news that Lucy left but then after hearing what the letter for Natsu said it made me even more sad then I heard my name.

"_Dear Wendy,_

_I am sorry for not telling you in person that I was leaving and I am sorry that I am just writing you a letter but you were always like a little sister to me andI really love you as a sister, maybe we will meet again besides I left you a gift and that gift can keep us in contact so remember to keep it safe, but that depends if you want to keep it. Goodbye Wendy! Wendy that was for you"_ Master said.

I cried so much and he handed me a crystal and told me I could call Lucy with the crystal and I hugged the crystal.

**Erza P.O.V**

I was going to bash Natsu up for making Lucy said and waited to see if Master said my name and if Lucy wrote a letter for me.

"_Dear Erza,_

_I know that you were going to bash Natsu up but please don't I really don't want you to start a fight because of me. Besides I think of you as a older sister because even though you may seem scary you are very kind and sweet on the inside and try eating chocolate cake they are nice or maybe vanilla because I love them including strawberry We will meet again Erza! That was for you Erza" _Master said and threw a ring to me and I looked at it.

It was a crystal like Wendy's but it was a different colour. It was crimson red and I loved it.

**Gray P.O.V**

I was listening very carefully what Makarov read and heard flame brain and then I heard my name and that caught my attention.

"_Dear Gray,_

_Do me a favour and punch Natsu for me. I always thought of you as a older brother because you seemed kind and caring well not really but you get what I mean, and try to get rid of that stripping habit I mean Lyon had no problem but you have to at least try. _That was for you Gray" Master said. And also handed me a crystal looking that was ice blue.

**Levy P.O.V**

I was so said that Lucy left and I didn't want her to leave she was about to let me read her novel and she was my best friend other than Jet and Droy

"_Dear Levy,_

_Don't worry about the chapters I am going to continue writing it and sending it to you so yeah, and always smile to everyone and hurry up and confess to Gajeel you make it so obvious that you like him. P.S. if Gajeel denies your confession give me a kick in the face _Levy that was for you" Master said and handed me a crystal that was yellow and it was so pretty that I saw my reflection and also blushed because everyone in the guild knows I like Gajeel.

**Gajeel P.O.V**

After hearing Lucy's letters for Levy and heard that she likes me, my mind was going to blow up...but I hope that Lucy doesn't tell anyone that I like her that would be embarrassing as then I heard my name and starred

"_Dear Gajeel,_

_Hurry up and confess to Levy and also I also give you permission to call me bunny girl! _That was for you Gajeel" Master said and threw a crystal for me too.

It was black like iron and I was blushing and said "pfft I don't need your permission to call you bunny girl" and then walked out of the guild.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was at the train and saw a man in a long fluffy helmet

"Halt! The place you are travelling to is a non magic place and you cannot use magic or your life force will disappear. You got that" he said and I nodded slowly and went in. I am going to be in Japan. My father have gave me permission and a whole bunch of money.

**~Time Skip~ At Japan**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was at Japan and I loved the aroma. I was going to go to this private school called Ouran High School, but the problem is that I have no idea where the school was.

I walked around Japan looking how that place was so pretty I admire it. I then saw a huge castle that was pink and on a metal plate it said 'Ouran High School' I was so happy I found it and went in. I went to the register place and saw young boys entertaining the girls and I sweat dropped.

"What type of school is this" and payed for the school uniform it was so yellow and I did not like it but I was forced to change into it by a teacher. I walked around the room and saw music room #3 and went inside and saw a group of young boys there were 7 of them.

"Welcome" said the guy with blonde hair and went towards me "Stay away from me or else" I said and was preparing for something very very stubborn but the guy still didn't budge so I had no choice but to do..."Lucy Kick!" I shouted and I kicked him on the face.

He was so shocked that he sat in the corner and mumbled to himself and one of the pink haired guy said "oh boy boss is at it again" and the other one said "who are you?" "I am Lucy Heartfilia..." I said and the one said "Oh the Heartfilia family I know a lot about them" Then the blacked haired guy stood up and another guy with blonde hair said "I am Tamaki the president of the host club, this is Koyaya, this is Honey, these two are Kaoru and Hikaru, that is Mori and that is Haruhi"

I then started laughing and said "I could that brown hair person be a guy. That is a girl" and everyone starred at me and Tamaki said "Haruhi is not a girl, she is a man. If you know that she is a girl then give me two reasons" I sighed and said "My first reason is that you called her a she and my second one is that I AM A GIRL TOO!" and I walked away "I am leaving...you guys are so boring and you guys call yourself a host club" I said and waved away and went outside to my classroom.

I sighed and went in my classroom "Class we have a new student here, her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy I am Miss Ridge and please sit next to that pink haired boy over there" and I walked over there and avoided eye contact. The teacher started explaining about solids, liquid and gas it was easy as and I wrote everything down but while answering the bell rung and we had lunch. The lunch was 1000 dollars for one and I took the salad.

**Kaoru P.O.V**

"That Lucy isn't so smart she copied down all the questions so she can save herself" I said and sat on the table and Haruhi said "I think she is smart because she answered the answers on the worksheet quicker than me" and Tamaki said "Hey guys we need to start entertaining the ladies because we have at least one class a day" and we all nodded and went around entertaining ladies and of course Tamaki was the king here.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was shocked that we only have at least one class a day "mum I don't think I can handle this. They can't even entertain me but what makes them think-" but before I could finish all the ladies where laughing and giggling because of them.

Ok that is entertaining and I walked up to Kyoya and said "are you always stuck with that roll" and he starred at me and said "This tells me who is the host club booked up with and at 3:30pm come to music room #3" and he walked away just like that and I wished I could have bashed him up argh!

_**To be continued...**_

_**Why did Kyoya tell Lucy to meet the host club in music room #3**_

_**Stay tunned to find out...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on Fairy Tail, Lucy saw Natsu kiss Lisanna so Lucy left and went to Japan and saw the Ouran High School Host Club...**_

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was outside music room #3 and I opened the door and a bunch of roses were flying out the door "Welcome" the boys said in unison "you guys are so boring I'm leaving" I said leaving but my hand was grabbed by Honey "Lucy can you please stay here...you can have some cake with me" he said and held up a piece of cake "that's great but I'm not into cakes" I said and that sort of disappointed Honey but I wanted to cheer him so I stayed and saw a vase "this vase is so different compared to the place I live in" I said staring at the vase "speaking of where you live in do you have a place to stay in?" Tamaki suddenly said.

"huh?...I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! HOW COULD I FORGET!" I screamed and walked around in circles "you know if you want I could lend you a hand" Tamaki said in a cheerful way "Hey boss you are such a nasty pervert" the twins said in unison "I am not!" he replied angrily. I was so bored and continued looking at the vase "Yeah I will stay at your place but don't tell me what to do" I said and remembered something "you don't happen to have a puppy do you?" and they all stared at me like I am some type of lunatic "you want a puppy? What type of puppy? Haruhi said and I replied "well...what type of puppies are there because the animals at my country are different".

"Well there are heaps but here you go" Kyoya said and handed me a piece of paper. "hmm what type of dog is this?"I asked and pointed at the dog that costed 190.51 yen "that's a husky it's friendly, intelligent, gentle and alert but do you even know where to get one?" Kyoya asked curiously "I could show her" Haruhi suggested "but one problem do you have enough money to get one?" "yes I do" I said and Haruhi exited the building and I followed.

I walked outside the school and followed Haruhi "so tell me Haruhi why are you dressing up as a boy?" I asked and with a reply she said "well at first everyone thought I was a guy until Tamaki found out I was a girl but before that he made me an official host I had no choice but to be a guy...by the way at the place you live you can use magic?" "yeah" I replied with a smile "that's strange...my cousin came here and she lived in Fiore and she was allowed to use her magic" Haruhi said in a strange tone "SHE CAN WHAT?!" I screamed "I need to call my dad just wait" I said and went on the phone _"Hey dad is it possible to use magic in Japan?" _I asked and with a replied he said_ "yes you can" _and the call ended I was so furious, if I knew that I could use my money it would be so much better. A few minutes past and we finally arrived at the pet shop and it was called Paws and Claws.

We went in and saw so many animals "SO MUCH ANIMALS!" I screamed and went towards the puppies. "Miss do you have any puppies that are huskies" Haruhi asked and the woman nodded and showed us the way. There were so many but they were all so cute I couldn't decide until I saw the one sleeping. "I'll take that one" and went to the purchase "thanks you for your purchase all the stuff you asked for is 1048.23 yen" The woman said and I gave her the money and it was getting dark, Haruhi left but she was so worried.

Suddenly a car came in front of me and the driver told me to come in. I stepped in the car and in less than 5 minutes we arrived at a mansion. I stepped outside the car and went inside the house. "Welcome Lucy" I heard a voice and looked up it was Tamaki "let me guess you asked someone to follow me?" and he stared at me in shock "I would not do such thing" He said "well ok, where is my room?" I asked staring "go upstairs and turn right and the first room is yours" I went walked and entered the room. I held the husky "what should I name you...I KNOW! AURORA!" I screamed so loud that someone came in the room and asked what's wrong. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo" and in a flash Virgo appeared. "Punishment time princess" Virgo said and that made me face palm "Virgo I want you to carve the name Aurora on the collar please" "of course princess" And she started carving the collar and in no time she finished and left.

I placed the collar on Aurora and she barked. I stepped out of my room and held onto Aurora "well hello and what are you holding?"Tamaki asked curiously "for you information it's a puppy and if you don't get it right the next time you are dead" I said and Tamaki sat in a corner ripping pieces of paper "oh hey Tamaki I want to ask you something...is this guy worthy to be called a host club...Open gate of the lion, loke!" and in a few seconds he came out "hello princess" he said and Tamaki stared in horror "well...he could be a host club but he flirts too much" I stared in disbelief and Loke disappeared "uhh Tamaki you flirt too much" (please put the dramatic music on) "I-I what?!" he said in a sad and shocked tone. He just simply sat in the corner and sulked. "you sometimes are just hopeless" I said and let Aurora down onto the floor to roam free about.

**Tamaki P.O.V**

I am just so surprised to hear from Lucy that I flirt too much. I then felt a small lick on my face and turned to see a puppy in my eyes. I stared at it and looked at the collar. Its name was Aurora "you are such a fluffy puppy" I said and started to play with it. "HERE YOU GO! FETCH!" I yelled out and threw the purple tennis ball.

I heard footsteps and turned around to see Lucy walking and her face shocked it then turned into a smile. "Aurora come here!" Lucy screamed out and Aurora came over wagging her tail. "Aurora do me a favour and go to sleep...it's late" and Aurora walked upstairs and went into Lucy's room. "I'm going to sleep, night!" Lucy yelled out and walked upstairs to her room.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I stepped in my room and whispered "open gate of the Nikora, Plue" and out came Plue "Plue I want you to follow that blonde haired guy and give him scare when he gets in bed ok?" I asked and Plue agreed and went outside. A few minutes later I heard a scream and I laughed. Plue returned to my room and I thanked Plue and Plue went back to the celestial spirit world and I hoped in the bed and slept.

_**To be continued...**_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Stay tunned to find out**_


End file.
